


Invincible Summer [Digital Art]

by Marshview



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Boys In Love, Dancing, Digital Art, Falling In Love, Gift Art, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2019, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshview/pseuds/Marshview
Summary: A Harry-and-Draco take on Camus' famous quote.Harry and Draco are Auror partners, stuck on a case in a bleak winter forest. They're miserable and snarky with each other, attracted but afraid to admit it. When they stumble into a magical bubble of bright midsummer, the change in temperature causes them to discard their work robes, and gradually loosens their inhibitions, too.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Invincible Summer [Digital Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).

> Vaysh, it's my honour to make this gift for you. I was so inspired by your suggestion to use the quote by Camus. 
> 
> I do hope it works for you. Happy holidays! 🌻💗✨

**Sized for mobile:**  
  


**Full size:**  



End file.
